Smile, please?
by BlackxcherryxicecreamxX
Summary: Portugal, the innocent psychopath ; Brazil the perverted genius and Angola, the ghetto magic user try to become proper countries, but their plans always end up ruined because of certain complications. Will they be able to manage? HetaliaxOCs read & review plz!
1. chapter 1

author's note: Hi, I'm technically a new author here in so please go easy on me! THERE WILL ABSOLUTELY BE NO YAOI IN THIS FANFICTION, PLUS, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS (HIDEKAZ HIMURAYA) OR THE COUNTRIES MENTIONNED IN THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter 1: It's today!

The sun rose to an early 6am. The birds were chirping, the wind was blowing and everything was just peaceful...until now.

"Aaaaaaaah!" screamed, the caramel coloured girl.

She had brown eyes and long light brown hair. She was wearing her pyjamas that matched her brasilian flag.

"What, w-what's wrong Amenha!" said her older sister Leanna with an alarmed voice.

Leanna had white toned skin, brown eyes and wavy dark brown hair that went up to her lower back. Leanna turned to the night table on her left and put on her glasses.

"It's today!"

"Wait, you mean today!" she responded.

"Yeah, go wake up Aniba!" Amenha ordered as she got off her bed and climbed down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Aniba, wake up..." Leanna shook the youngest sister lightly, only to be attacked. Aniba jumped on Leanna and questioned;

" Wha'dya mean today?" Aniba had moka coloured skin, had curly and short black/brown hair. She was wearing pyjamas matching the flag of her country: Angola.

"It's our first world conference, we're going to be late." explained Leanna...

"Guys, what are you doing, come down for breakfast!" shouted Amenha while pulling out the forks and knives from the kitchen drawer. And so, the two sisters went down the stairs for breakfast...

"Is evryone ready?" asked Aniba.

"Well then, from now on your names are..."

She pointed at Leanna,

"Portugal"

Then at Amenha

"Brazil"

And continued,

"And for me, well, you can call me 'Dearest sister Angola!'"

She said, while wearing a cocky smile and sparkles that showed up around her out of nowhere. None of them answered.

"Then let's go!" She yelled, leading them to the taxi.

_...Le time skip..._

"Hey Angola, your boobs grew!" the now called brazil shouted. She went grabbing for the poor victim's breasts when she was pushed away and insulted by her little sister.

"Get away from me,Fool!"

The sisters started a small intervention on Brazil's pervertedness as they entered the classy looking building. As they asked the lobby manager on the counter for an elevator, he answered;

"Sorry, you can't us the elevator they're for-" the man was cut off by Angola as she pulled out a gun rapidly and stated;

"B*tch, where's yo damn elevator!"

The man the led them to the elevator in angst.

" Thank you so much, have a nice day!" Said Portugal, as if nothing happened. The lobby manager sweatdropped and left, leaving them in the elevator. The doors in front of the girls opened to find a tall man with evenly tanned, messy brown hair and green eyes with an odd tomato on his head. Portugal and tomato haed's eyes widened and both shouted;

"Portugalia!"

"Espana!"

They both gave each other a warm hug, but was cut off by Brazil and Angola's comments.

"Oooh, next thing you know, you will be in bed f*cking each other like rabbits and sh*t!" Shouted Brazil, making Portugal and the boy madly blush.

"Aw girl, heeell naw, you know better than to fall in love with a white a$$ n*gga!" She said, disgusted by the scenery, not noticing the two other men in the elevator.

"Um, guys, this is my OLDER BROTHER Spain and his friend Prussia." Portugal said forgetting about the french man.

"Eyh, chérie, you forgot about me!" She started twitching violently.

" I am not your 'chérie' anymore!"

They both started arguing to each other while the rest were talking to each other.

"You know, it could still happen even if you're siblings, it's called in-" Angola cut off her sister to announce something. "Ey, everybody, shut the hell up my song's on!"

The song that was put in the elevator was "Get Busy" by Sean Paul. She started dancing to the music and with Prussia wanting to take advantage of the moment started grinding with her. Portugal noticed and pulled out her belt from her jeans and started whiping them to their near death. Everyone passing by the elevator heard screams of pain and agony.

"this is a damn elevator in a world conference meeting, get some goddamn sense for god's sake!"

The elevator finally stopped. Brazil left with Portugal, dragging a steamed and beaten up Angola, and with France doing the same thing with Prussia.

"Mon dieu, she's so violent! And so sexy..." France accidentaly said out loud, loud enough for Spain to hear.

"Hey, don't talk about my Portugal that way, or I'll cause another war on you!" Spain said trying to defend his younger sister.

The two men walked out of the elevator and left to join the rest.

"Ohonhonhonhonhonhon..." France whispered, while getting dirty thoughts of Portugal...

The six finally arrived at the confernce. Brazil, Portugal and Angola open the wooden doors, for the first time witnessing the world conference.

" DA F*CK IS THIS!"

-hope you liked it, reviews equal cookies, and cookies equal happy writer!

EXTRAS!

Author: I'm so sorry that this whole chapter was just dialogue, I'll try to do better next time PROMISE!

SCENE 1: Taxi man!

...She said, while wearing a cocky smile and sparkles that showed up around her out of nowhere. None of them answered.

"Then let's go!" She yelled, leading them to the taxi. For fifteen minutes, the girls were waiting in the streets for a taxi to stop in front of them.

"Taxi, taxi!" Portugal started yelling, to get a taxi driver's attention. Without any success.

And for another five minutes, they waited for a taxi to come over. Portugal gave signs and started yelling, Brazil tried to get taxi driver's attention by acting slutty, she won 50 bucks by all the men passing by. And then came the time where Angola got sick of waiting. She found a certain taxi passing down their street-

"Ey! Taxi, you better be coming here in this mother f*ckin' street or I'ma blow yo mother f*ckin' head off! Plus, I got fifty bucks!"

The taxi finally arrived, letting them in. The taxi man looked very young and grouchy for his job. He had dark brown hair and an odd curl popping out on the left side. Portugal suddenly got suspicious of him and asked a few questions.

"Um, excuse me! Do I happen to know you?"

"No you don't, dammit! I DON'T THINK WE'VE EVER TALKED, I DON'T THINK WE'VE EVER SEEN EACH OTHER, HOW COULD I F*CKIN' KNOW YOU! AND ALSO, WHY WOULD I WANT TO, HUH! YOU'RE TO UGLY AND FAT FOR ME! You stupid ragazza...

.

.

"Owned" Angola added, making things even worse.

When the ride was over, Angola and Portugal left, Angola laughing at Portugal and Portugal crying. Although, Brazil stayed in the car, staring at the driver, looking disgusted.

"Como você pode, você esta tao ma!" Then Brazil left, leaving the driver very guilty.

"Romano, you're such an idiot!" He said, regretting ever yelling at Portugal.

* * *

TRANSLATIONS:

"Como você pode, você esta tao ma!": How could you, you're so mean!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Blackxcherryxicecream! Just to say thanks to nnya for reviewing and correcting! Apparently I need to work on my portuguese, and rely less on google... And with that said, we will now commence the second chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2: What in the bloody hell is wrong with you!

They found a giant bundle of noise... and a man walking around with a random shotgun. The three other girls entered the room after the three other men.

"Everyone shut up, ve need to start ze meeting, now!" Screamed out the German guy from across the room, trying to get all of the other countries' attention.

The three sisters walked up to the yelling man and suggested they use a traditional trick that would work easily. Obviously, he accepted.

"Everyone, please calm down!" Portugal screamed, trying to get their attention along with her sisters.

"EY, Y'ALL DEAF A' SOMETHIN'? SHE SAID SHUT THA' F*CK UP!" She raised her gun in the air and shot the ceiling three times.

*BANG, BANG, BANG!*

Everyone froze and got back to their seats.

"Great! Who llet tterrorists in the buillding, Englland you arre so getting sued whe-" The brown haired country complained, but was cut off by Brazil who threw her knives at his direction, outlining his whole head.

"Let that be a warning to all of you if you piss me off!" Taking off the knives from the wall and flirting with the country.

"What do you want, if you're robbers and you want our money than you can take it, and in fact, here! But please don't shoot me I got'a ton of money and I could do whatever you want, plus I still have plenty to live for, I mean, I'm still a virgin and I could make pasta for you, but thing is that I DON'T WANT TO DIEEEEE!" , said the Italian while waving his white flag and hiding behind the German.

Angola noticed the pile of money that he left on the table, and decided to head over to it.

"Don't mind if'a do... I got some mooonay, I got some mooonay, Hey! She said, taking the pile of money and walking away from the scene.

After a few moments of silence and whispers, Portugal decided to talk and break down the uncomfortable silence.

"Well w-we're Portugal, Brazil and Angola, it's our first time here so um... I hope we'll all have a wonderful day together! :) " Everyone gave her the 'WTF' face and continued with their lively conversations, except for Spain who has seemed to drown from 'cuteness'.

Portugal's POV

"Veeeeeee- man that was some pretty crazy stuff, I'm just glad it's over... hahaha." A tanned man with closed eyes said, standing beside me.

"Oh! Italy it's you, it's been such a long time!" I stated, trying to make up a conversation.

"Yeah, I know right, it's been like, since forever that I haven't seen you! And you're still as pretty as you were back then!" Italy and I have been friends for a long while but stopped seeing each other after my independence.

"You've made so many new friends, it's incredible!" I just used my number 2 tactic in meeting new people.

"Come I'll introduce them to you!" Italy shouted, pulling me to his friends.

First, he introduced me to the tall man my sisters and I talked to earlier, I've developed the feeling that he's always angry...

"This is Germany..." Italy said, with his usual bubbly attitude.

"Umm...hi." Ugh, he's so... disgusting.

"Yeah. Hi." Still disgusting...

I've held alot of grudges against him, mostly at the time of WWII, starting with all the threatening of an invasion, and his devastating attack in Brazil. He knew I wanted everyone to stay the f*ck out of my home, so why did he do it!

"And this is Japan!" Japan seemed very shy and mysterious.

"Preased to meet you, my name is Japan. I enjoy sensing da mood and refraining from speaking."

I started talking to them despite the fact that one of my worst enemies was in the group.

Brazil's POV

"What?! Portugal's already started socializing?" I didn't really know who to stay with.

I looked around and thought; "Axis?, Taken. Bad touch trio? maybe... Black magic trio? No way! G8? Too noisy. Maybe that lonely guy over there!..." After thinking, I headed towards the happy young man holding a polar bear.

The young man wore glasses and a brown tuxedo. He had purple eyes and honey/ brown hair.

"Hi!" I came close to the boy.

"Hello! W-wait, you can see me?" The boy asked apparently was surprised that I could see him.

"Of course I can, I'm not blind! I'm Brazil, and you are..." I sat down on a nearby chair and started chatting.

"Oh, I'm Canada and this is Mr. Kumakichi!" He introduced himself and the cute polar bear.

"Hey, you're the one who makes the awesome pancakes!" I noticed.

"Yeah! I didn't think you'd know it was me, you see, I'm always forgotten by other countries, eh?" Canada said, in disappointment.

"Aaww, that sucks... well, that's probably because you don't try to get yourself noticed! My sisters and I introduced ourselves with a bang, literally! And that's what you need to do!" I was enthusiastic about the fact that she would be able to change a person from the inside out.

"Now, who's the person you hate the most?" I asked with a serious look on her face, like on those soap operas...

Canada gave a lot of thought into the answer and finally spoke.

"Well... America's the most annoying..." The Canadian finally spoke his decision.

"Após the meeting, I'll be going to your place" I stood up, full of determination and continued;

"It's then and there that will commence your first lesson in getting rid of your shyness" Sparkles started appearing around me out of nowhere.

Although... I don't think Canada felt the same way about my dea...

"Eh, Kumachika, I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Who are you?!"

Angola's POV

*Sniff,sniff* "I smell meat... HAMBURGER!"

I followed the scent of hamburgers and bumped on an average sized man with dirty blond hair and a cowlick on his head. He was wearing an american military outfit.

"Nigga move outta the way! I need me some food!"

The man in the bomber jacket turned around while eating a hamburger...THAT FIEND!

"O, wvaf?! Vouvejhghdrsewxzctrkikhbuiyr tevoioewxnytrpôjm?! The man gagged.

A frustrated man with large eyebrows jumped out of nowhere yelling:

"America, she doesn't understand a bloody word you're saying!"

"Look, I just want a cheeseburger..." I answered back, slowly backing away from the two.

"Hey, you were the chick who came with a gun! Aw man, that was so bad a$$ the way you were like: Pew Pew, and everyone was saying "Oh Crap!". But of course I kept my cool cuz I'm the hero! The so called America said, which sounded like screaming from my ears.

"Ey, caterpillar dude! I heard you make some black magic." When I was small, I used to make voodoo, but heard rumors about the British being the best when it came to Black Magic.

"Yes, but my name isn't caterpillar dude, it's England! Why? Are you a fan of black magic as well?" England asked.

"Actually, I'm the mama of all that sh*t! I've heard you were the best, and I'd just like to see you prove it, fool." I was already very determined about winning

"I assume that would be a challenge..."

We both headed towards the park across the street. We started preparing for the battle. England commenced chanting his spells.

"Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Micheal Dumbledora the explorer..."

As for me, I pulled out a doll resembling him and a few sewing pins.

_A few moments later...  
_

"w-wha?" England was pinned to a tree from nothing in particular, not knowing what just happened.

I think I was sort of freaking him out with the rape face I borrowed from France as I slowly approached England.

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" I dropped the enchanted doll on the ground, making England fall with it.

"I'm a fighta. I live fo'the eye-for-an-eye bidness. I aint no cheek turna. I aint got no respect fo'a man that won't hit back. Now ya'll kill my dog, n'you betta hide yo'cat!" I said menacingly to him.

"Wait, you're still on that 'slavery' thing?..." He asked, impatient for an answer.

"Like a motherf*cka..." I faintly whispered, with an almost unnoticeable figure of sadness and anger.

I put a glowing brown necklace on him and left to join the other nations.

"What the hell just happened?..." Is what I heard him say as I left.

...

The conference ended and everyone left, as tired as ever. England quickly headed to his home and immediately grabbed the phone to call America.

"Hello, this is the U.S of A speaking, what's up?!"

"Fat a$$! Angola's coming to get you!" He shouted.

"What? No way, I didn't do a friggin' thing!" Responded the American, with a hint of fear in his voice.

"It's because you enslaved her, now she's coming for revenge!" Quick, get your shotgun!" Suggested England.

"But I thought she was over it!" Screamed America.

"Well apparently she isn't! Don't forget your chainsaw!"

"Aw man! I was right in the middle of a cheeseburger... Ugh, I blame you for this!" He quickly stated.

"What do you mean me, you we-" He was cut off as the person on the other side of the line hung up.

America went to one of his closets to get the weapons needed until phone rang once more.

"Hey it's U.S! How goes it?"

"I bet England snitched on me, right?" It was audible that the person on the other line was chewing on some gum.

"Um... Pretty much, yeah."

"Well aint this a b*tch, now i'm gon' have to kill the both y'all..." America suddenly froze and was ready to hang up until he heard something in the background.

"Angola! Come clean the dishes!" the girl in the background said.

"Ey, just a sec.!" Angola answered.

"NOW!" There was a small buzz until the American could finally hear something.

"Aint this a bitch*mumble, mumble, mumble*" That was the rest of the conversation before she hung up.

"Ummm...Okay." America said as he went back to his kitchen to eat some more of his burgers.

* * *

So did you like it? Btw Angola's' P.O.V ended at the three little dots if you're still confused. I made this chapter a little longer for you guys. Plus, I'm really sorry this took a long time to finish. But I promise i will update faster! And I was also thinking of posting stories of Naruto and black butler... although I'm still thinking of the plot...

OK, je vais me la fermer, ça devient un peu trop long...

Read & Review plz!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys! sorry for taking so long, it's the beginning of school and I have a lot to do! btw, reviews are still appreciated! :3**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Lesson 1: Making your own language!

Brazil couldn't wait to start on her new experiment with Canada! She prepared everything she needed for the visit, including her knives (In case they were necessary).

"Brazil, where are you going?" Asked the four-eyed brunette as she ran to block the entrance.

"I'm going to Canada's' place! Why?" The Brazilian woman wondered trying to get her way through the door.

"Nothing." Portugal ended their small conversation and let her younger sister go.

Brazil put on her blue scarf and emerald green jacket and left silently with her suitcase until falling down the steps outside of their home.

"I'm good!" Was heard as she continued running towards the north american neighborhood.

**...**

As the young woman arrived towards Canada, She found wonderful lakes and mountains, with astonishing scenery. She slowly crept to the house and was making her way to the door until she fell once again on a rock and face-planted on the very moist soil.

"Um... are you okay?" A soft voice was heard behind the 'temporarily dead' character. After a few seconds Brazil woke up to find Canada in front of her.

"Come here..." The Brazilian softly asked, with Canada doing what she said.

"I need to tell you something..." Brazil whispered, making the Canadian look worried.

"I... suck... buttered nipples..." Canada looked as confused as ever and let Brazil put on her 'LOLZ' face.

Brazil stood up after a few minutes of laughing and finally got to the point.

"Canada,your adding a new set of words to your dictionary, in other words, your going to learn to swear!" Brazil, again, had the sparkly things around her.

She grabbed Canada by the collar and dragged him and Kumajirou to the living room. (She's a civilized woman, she asked for Canada's keys.)

"Alright! today you are going to learn to swear, nothing much to say about it so, any questions?" She walked around him and Kumajirou, dressed in a 'sexy teacher' outfit.

"Um... why do you want me to swear, eh?" He asked squeezing Kumajirou a bit harder.

"Because swearing also means you'll be raising your voice. Plus, it'd be funny! :D" She started petting Kumajirou who, for some reason, seemed to agree with her.

She grabbed her suitcase and quickly unlocked it showing many small instruments of torture. She took a poutine and started eating it in front of him. Canada loved eating poutine almost as much as eating pancakes. ALMOST.

"M-maple..." Canada whispered from his suffering, sweat dropping every time she took a bite of the poutine.

"I'm sorry, what!? :3" She stated while stomping on his foot.

"Ow! Merde!" The Canadian yelled as he grabbed his foot and started sobbing.

"Brazil is pleased by your comment!"

"You are just LOVING this aren't you!?"

"Yes I am~!"

Their bickering ended as they heard a certain American's loud laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Dude you're such a wimp!" America made fun of his twin brother until Brazil stomped on his foot as well. Everyone then found out he had a colorful set of language no one has ever heard.

With America's help, they got Canada to pass the first class.

The things they did to make him swear:

- Burnt him on the hand and called it Global warming. (Unlocked: "Esti de...")

- Pretended to have broken his lucky hockey stick. (Unlocked: "Calice de...")

- Poked his face repeatedly (This just annoyed him a lot.)

- Get him hurt in the same foot Brazil stomped. (Unlocked: "Tabarnak!")

Suddenly, The front door opened once again, and everyone found France.

"Canada! I'm so 'appy to see you mon cher! So 'ow 'ave you been, is there anything I can help you with, Frérot?" France skipped towards Canada but was quickly rejected by him for reasons that are about to be mentioned.

"Alright, how much do you want?" Canada pulled out his wallet and wore an annoyed face.

"10 thousand dollars..." France answered in disappointment.

"Oh, okay- wait, WHAT!? Tabarnak, qu' es-ce que t'as fait cette fois-ci?!*" Canada stood there in shock while the others were paying close attention to the conversation.

"J'ai pris un examen d'ADN et ils disent que je suis père... de 52 enfants.*" France was then ready to go into his dark, lonely corner.

For some reason, Canada was not surprised. He did not want to give him the 10 thousand dollars. After explaining to his older brother the reason for not loaning him money, France started whining and begging, which became really annoying.

"Oh come on Canada! 'our the only person with this kind of money! If I don't get it soon, they'll take way my 'ome, Canada! Do you want me to die?" France got a 'not so bright' idea and put on his signature rape face.

He grabbed Canada by his shoulders and dragged him out of the room with his evil french laugh.

"Ohonhonhonhonhonhonhonhon..."

Of course his plan failed as when they ended outside of the Canadian's home, Canada exploded in rage, which is very unlikely of him, since we could barely hear him or he would just chicken out at the last minute.

"Ugh Tabarnak France! Why are you always doing this! Why can't you just get your own money, get a job. You think I don't have my own financial problems either, why do you always have to have sex with every living being! I wouldn't be surprised if you had AIDS, eh! And you're always so dumb! You never get anything done in meetings and you always slack off and..." Of course this went on for 2 hours until America and Brazil finally told him to shut up as he made France cry like hell.

It soon became time for Brazil to leave because it took a lot of time for her to go from the north american neighborhood to the south american neighborhood.

"Brazil! Brazil wait!" France yelled as he ran up to her.

"What do you want?" Brazil wasn't very fond of France because of him being to perverted, and also for personal reasons.

"Could you give these to Portugal please? It would be really nice if she reads it, as it came from moi, the country of love!" What he was holding was a tiny card and a box of chocolates.

"Ugh! Is it another apology? You expect her to forgive you after everything you've done to her? F*ck off!" She grabbed the box of chocolates and the note, ready to leave.

"Oh why does everybody 'ate me? I am just too beautiful for this kind of torture..."

**...**

By the time Brazil came back home, it was 11 pm and everyone was probably asleep. At least she thought...

After washing up, she entered the corridor and found Portugal who was still awake.

"Hey, why aren't you asleep?" Brazil whispered, to not wake up Angola and the other neighboring nations.

"I don't know I just got the feeling that someone was talking about me..." She said, her tired eyes showing under her messed up hair.

"Oh! France wanted to give you something! It was a box of chocolates and a note!" Brazil handed the objects to her and jumped into her bed, quickly falling asleep.

Portugal's eyes were quickly filled with anger as she read the note.

"I still love you..."

* * *

**Whoooohooo! I did this in a flash which is unlike me! If you're still interested in reading this fanfic, why not tell me what you think, or even better, correct me! There was a time where in school I gave my assignment: creating a story of at least 5 pages in English (yes this isn't my native language). The teacher said that I had difficulty with my plurals and nouns when spelling. When I told my sister about it and showed the assignment, she said that it was perfectly well... perfect. So who's the one with the errors huh?! Anyways this is just to tell you guys that when you correct other people's work, make sure that you're right! I don't want you guys to read the french parts and say: " 'cette' wasn't supposed to be feminine", because well, you might be wrong!**

**Translations:**

**"Oh, okay- wait, WHAT!? Tabarnak, qu' es-ce que t'as fait cette fois-ci?!*": "Sh*t! what did you do this time?!"**

**"J'ai pris un examen d'ADN et ils disent que je suis père... de 52 enfants.*": "I took a DNA test and they said that i was the father... of 52 kids."**

**Well, that's all! hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

* * *

EXTRA SCENE 2

*munch munch munch munch munch~*

Portugal: These chocolates are so good :'(

*munch munch munch munch munch~*


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright! I'm getting this done as fast as possible (going to try and beat my record of posts!) Alright! My sis read my chapter and told me that it wasnt full enough, so imma try and change that in this one! Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

What the hell is World Academy W.!?

The sun rose once again to a beautiful morning. The three sisters were sleeping peacefully until they heard some loude sreaming coming from across their room.

"BRAZIL-J, WAKE UP! YOU HAVE A MEETING-J WITH THE COUNTRIES!" A tall woman with short brown hair yelled with her accent.

Brazil woke up startled from the noise and found her boss yelling through a megaphone in her room. She sloppily got off her bed and went down the stairs from her corridor to make breakfast, swearing under her breath.

"PORTUGAL! RUN,THE SPANIARDS ARE COMING, THE SPANIARDS ARE COMING!", screamed her strict boss, a charming 30 year old man, through another megaphone.

"MY INDEPENDENCE!" The sleepyhead responded, visibly shaking in her pajamas.

She checked around the house to check if spain was arriving.

"W-wait...the Spanish aren't coming?" She grunted was fleeing to the kitchen but as she met the stairs,she bruskly tumbled down the stairway as she forgot to wear her glasses.

"ANGOLA! EH! YOU HAVE A MEETING WITH THE AFRICANS! WAKE UP OR I'LL HIT YOU LIKE I'VE NEVA HITTIN' YOU BEFORE!" Angola's boss didn't need a megaphone, she was already loud.

Angola immediatly jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs out of fear from her boss. The sisters ate breakfast in peace...(well mostly to survive from their bosses) and went to washing themselves up. But when Angola entered the bathroom, she froze in pure 100% fear in front of the mirror, terrified from the view of it.

"AW HELL NAW!" She ran out of the washroom as she was crying and ran back to her room.

"I turned into a baby n*gga girl, oh lord why!" She cried, letting tear drops fall on the bed sheets.

After hearing the weeping of the youngest sister, the two others went into the bathroom to check on themselves. They have all turned into teenagers.

Brazil who was now, 15 years-old, had an afro-like hairdo (Sort of like Marylinn Monroe's) and she also had braces.

Portugal, who was 17 years-old, had long and wavy hair resembling Spain's, and her eyes were a tad greener than usual.

Angola, who was now 15 years-old, had bigger eyes and straight hair which reached to her shoulders with braids on the side of her head.

They angrily left the house as soon as possible, suspecting that England jacked up a spell. But when the three girls left to their destinations,ready to beat the crap out of england when the meetings were over. Although they missed the fact that their bosses gave themselves mischievous smiles...hmmm.

BRAZIL'S MEETING

(Brazil's POV)

'Alright! Sho I have to go to Argentina's place right? Okay, that wont take long.'

I walked towards Argentina's house and... .god. HE STOLE MY STYLE OF DECORATION!

Everything here is tropical and green. That's my color! I ran towards the door to flame on him but I failed and tripped on a rock again. I found him in front of me as he opened the front door.

His icky green eyes, tanned skin and dark brown hair. He looked a little like Spain in a way. But when he cracked his typical mocking smile, I grew disgusted of him once more. I got up and casually entered the room and noticed something different from him. HE DIDN'T HAVE HIS SEXY MUSTACHE ANYMORE! D: It was the only thing from my best friend that I found attractive!

...

"Buenos días a todos. No estoy satisfecho con la manera de ver, pero yo, como de costumbre, estoy perfecto! Y por desgracia, todos hemos convertido en más emocional adolescentes. por lo que cualquier persona dispuesta a asumir la responsabilidad se puede hablar, el culpable uno que no habla de será castigado. nada más ni nada menos.*" Argentina said in disappointment.

The room went silent for a moment before Peru could be the one to break the depressing atmosphere. Peru had was a woman with short black hair with brown eyes and had naturally tanned skin. She would also usually wear a tuque*.

"I blame ju!" The Peruvian adult blamed, pointing at him violently.

"How could it be my fault, ju ugly woman! It's obviously Paraguay and Uruguay!" He then passed on the blame to the twins.

The twins both had black hair, but each turned their heads to the opposite direction. They also had dull brown eyes and looked completely indifferent.

"How could you possibly think it was us?" Uruguay stated.

"We're not the ones with the creepy relatives." Paraguay followed, glaring at me.

Venezuela, Colombia, Peru, Chili, Argentina, Uruguay and Paraguay all glared at me. I backed up to protect myself as the rest were getting closer.

I looked back in panic and realized that I was cornered.

"Sh*t!", I cursed under my breath as the angry mob of Nations continued to get closer.

"I don't know, maybe England or some of the Africans did it... hehehe..." The uncomfortable atmosphere grew larger.

"Ju must be punished!" Argentina shouted to me, cornering me.

"But I'm not the one who made this problem-" She was cut off by Argentina who came uncomfortably close to her.

"Ju didn't let me finish! As punishment, ju will have to go on a date with me!" He said rather seductively, making me blush (SLIGHTLY! LIKE... YOU'D HAVE TO, WELL, SEE IT WITH A MICROSCOPE, OK!).

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH! WHOOT WHOOT!" Everyone in the room shouted. Numerous whistles had been heard in the confusing background. I hate them so much...

PORTUGAL'S MEETING

In the classy room there were supposed to be 10 Europeans and 2 North Americans. (Although there was one who would never come...)

'Hey! I wonder how all the guys are gonna look like °v°?' I looked around the room, hoping for someone to come in, besides the only people I actually want to see is Russia, Spain, England, and France.

'Oh someone finally walked in!' Unfortunately, it was no one other than America and some...guy.

Once again I waited for people I actually knew to show up. While waiting I decided to hum my national anthem for a few seconds and I felt two hands hiding the view from my eyes.

"Guess who, chérie!" It was pretty obvious of who it was.

"France get the hell off of me!" I yelled towards him and cleaned my glasses a few times before putting them back on.

" Why are you so mean to me! I only came 'ere to give you some news!" I started to get slightly annoyed until I noticed something. His voice got higher! And he has no beardy- thingy!

"France, you have no beardy-thingy!" I pointed to his chin and everyone in the room started staring.

I turned back to everyone and gave them my death glare and picked up the leather belt I always carried with me.

"And what are YOU all looking at, hmm?" I stretched my belt making it emit a whipping sound. They then carried on to their business and I carried on to mines.

"Well, the thing is... I woke up as my teenager self. And it could only mean one thing..." Saying that, he reminded me of the top 3 most scaring parts of my childhood. School. Seven crappy hours of our lives.

"World Academy W.!" I get off my seat realizing everyone has arrived and that we were now ready to begin the meeting.

Then one sitting on my left was sweet little Italy and Romano and on my right was England awwwwwww! He looked soooo cuutee!

"AWwwww, Engwand you wook so cuuutte!" I screached poking his eyebrows, annoying him a lot.

"My name is not 'Engwand'! thank you very much!" I don't know why but I've always had an interest in British things...

"Alright dudes! lets hurry up with this meeting, I think I left the water runnin at my crib... so... I've got a few things to say before we all get started um... "

"Why are you still here if you left the water running?!" Some random person said.

"Excuse you! The hero is trying to start a meeting!" America can be such a twat sometimes...

"WELL. We've all turned into teen countries, and in the 'Big Book' it says (quote): All countries ranging between the human age of 15 to 19 years old is obligated to enroll in the International Political Facilitation Facility for Countries, also known as World Academy W. (Un-quote)" America said in a depressed and grey tone.

"Whaat do you mean we have to go back? I just got out of that death hole a few weeks ago!" The random country stated in disappointment.

"Well... Balls for you then! Now, let me tell you this dudes, this obviously didn't happen for no reason or cause." He suddenly glared at England along with everyone else. Why they gotta hate on the English guy?!

"I Didn't do anything wrong! I didn't even use any magic this week!" He shouted defending himself.

"Riiiiiiigggghhhht... -.-'" I sighed. I'm such a hypocrite!

After his announcement, America ran away to get back to his house to check if the water was still running. An hour later he came back as exhausted as ever.

"It wasn't running..." He sat back down on his seat just to realize that the meeting was over and a flood of nations ran towards the exit.

Wow, that really sucks, poor American...

I walked straight to him to lend him a hand and giving my sweet face. But he refused my help, that idiot...

"HAHAHAHAHHA! Thanks dudette, but the hero doesn't need any help from anyone!" He picked up his folders and sheets of paper and left running.

I hate him sometimes...

* * *

**EXTRA SCENE...**

"WOOOOOWWW! It's sooo biiig!" Brazil shouted, gaping at its size.

"Shut up, it's not like if you never seen it before.." Portugal stated in annoyance.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm the one who's supposed amazed! This be the first timedoin' this!" Angola said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Sorry, this took so long, I'm updating on my first site because...you know... this story was technically born there. and um... just read!**

* * *

What a depressing morning it was in England. My hotel room is a dump because the wallpaper is falling off, the service is terrible, this establishment has 50 floors yet there is no elevator, there is no furniture but a bed ,a night table and a lamp in the suites. There is almost no electricity and yet this place is popular to the British population...

_Is it me or do they have bad taste in everything? Is it just me? Probably not. No, it's just me._

I climbed down the... 50...stairways to get to the dining hall where I ate the establishment's usual terrible breakfast which was, of course scones.

I guess this is my consequence for booking at the last minute... I sighed in tiresome to the thought. I climbed up to my suite to wash up and get ready for school. After suffering from climbing up like a bazillion stairs, I finally reached my suite and entered my petite European style bathroom as I breathed heavily from all that stair-climbing.

_This is going to be a long day... You can do this Portugal!_

I took one last look at myself in the mirror. God did I despise my look when I was 16... I have tanned skin, green eyes, (they're supposed to be brown...) red glasses (Açores) and shoulder length shaggy hair. Wow, I'm like a younger female version of Spain!

Unfortunately, Brazil and Angola are not with me right now, since they found better hotels and stuff... they told me this place would be crappy, but I didn't listen. And so, Brazil and Angola are probably already in London by now.

I stepped out of the hell hole that they call a hotel and headed outside with my uniform on. I'm wearing a white sweatshirt and blouse underneath the red blazer along with a skirt that's red plaid. I sighed in troublesome from the flashback i got about us turning into teenagers again.

***Flashback of previous chapter...

"WELL. We've all turned into teen countries, and in the 'Big Book' it says (quote): All countries ranging between the human age of 15 to 19 years old is obligated to enroll in the International Political Facilitation Facility for Countries, also known as World Academy W. (Un-quote)" America said in a depressed and grey tone...***

Anyways, we were obligated to go back to school (which i think is completely unfair...) Fortunately, I still have some of my African colonies with me, I'm not alone anymore! I walked through the crowded streets of England and took a taxi to get to the school.

In the school, I walked halfway through the establishment to finally get to the east side and finally find my locker. I was in a hurry, since I didn't want to be late for class, since it's halfway up the building...

I grabbed my books for my next official class and went to homeroom where I met all my European class mates. I don't talk to much of them though...

Everyone was the same except they had bigger eyes and chubbier cheeks with a more innocent look. America didn't have glasses and... he did mention a brother but... i don't see him much...

I sat down in the back of the room to avoid getting noticed. That plan obviously failed...

"Portugal! My sweet little churro! How are you!", The familiar churro lover hugged me tight and jumped non-stop in excitement.

_Crap it's him. He's so annoying... oh no, he's getting closer to me! Crap, he wants to hug me! whatshouldidowhatshouldidowh atshouldido!_

I panicked until it was too late and I had to do something. So I kicked him in the scrotum with my big leather boot.

Spain fell in a crouching position with tears welling up in his eyes. "Ayayay! Why did you do that! It hurts so much! "

Oh great... now I feel bad.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I panicked! YOU TELL NO ONE! ", Worry was overtaking my body and I started getting in my loud panic mode which gained all the students' attention but in a non-pleasant way. To my surprise France came to help my brother Spain.

"Portugal you violent witch! Here Spain, I'll help you up.." He did so, sending me a death glare for hurting one of his friends. I sent him the middle finger as a response.

I hate both of them.

I hate my life...Why can't I have a normal life like everyone else?

Walking down the halls of the school...

* * *

_Ohonhonhonhon...honhonhonhon...ohonhonhon...hon_

Spain and I were walking down the hallways to get to the infirmary. Out of nowhere, a picture of Portugal flashed thorugh my mind which made my trademark laugh flowing out of my French lips.

"Ohonhonhonhon"

Spain looked at me in suspicion. "My goodness she is just so cute! If only she was part of MY territory, yes yes! She should belong to me and only me! Ohonhonhonhonhon..." I thought sneakily as I imagined the naked picture of Portugal that Brazil sent me. That image from my mind soon faltered as a harsh stingy slap came across my beautiful head.

*Le Smack*

"Ouch why did you do that?!" I rubbed the back of my head and glared at Spain for smacking me upside the head.

"Because you were getting dirty thoughts of my sister!" He must have forgotten the fact that she hit him in the balls...

"Look, the same goes for all my colonies! Don't touch them!" he decided to stop using me as support and soon, the air around the two of us got tense. We threw daggers at each other with no remorse.

_My... If I'll ever want to get to her, I'll need to get him out of the way first... *sigh* Le pamplemousse, I don't want to hurt him..._

* * *

OK... where is it, dammit...

This day sucks already. I'm late for class, I forgot my lunch, I got no money and Spain left me for that Portuguese bitch! I changed hallways every time I see a new one to find my way to my class, which isn't really working. I stopped at an unknown place where a pretty girl comes my way. I know this isn't the time but-

"Excuse me! Dude! Do you know where this place is?" She shows me the class schedule where her class number was written. She was supposed to be headed to History, and it turns out, she's heading for the same class as me!

"Actually I'm looking for that place too, heh... I got lost" She chuckled sheepishly... Shit, did i do something weird?! Why the fuck is she laughing?

"Then I guess we'll look for it together!" She gave a warm smile that went very well on her.

I think I've seen her before... She's short and had tanned skin, so I'm guessing she's one of the Bastard's several children... She wore the winter uniform without the vest and her socks were red instead of black. Her hair is short mainly because it's curly like that 'american Marilyn ragazza' and was dark brown.

"So, we should get going or we'll miss class. By the way, my name's Brazil, I think we've met before!" Now I remember! She was the chick from the taxi and the one who was speaking in mid air in that one meeting!

"Oh Shit! You're the crazy chick!" I backed away from her and began to run away until she cried something out.

"Found it!" I froze for a second before I realized what I just saw. But she turned around a quick second to quietly tell me something.

"Romano, could you please stop looking down there, it's a little disturbing"

I soon realize that I was looking at her boobs the whole time...

o/o fuckmylifebfaiseuygfsafhauck mylifewblihabedshithdesâ!

* * *

Science, science! Hell yah nigga do I love science! .w.

This be the perfect chance for me to fix this adult turning teenagers shit! After class comes lunch. I'll take advantage of the precious time I have to start with my research on an antidote. And everyone will say that I'm the most powerful magic user! Not England! Mwuahaha :)!

I walked through many large hallways, bustling through everyone to get to the science lab. Minutes passed by and I stood before the door with the word 'Science Lab' written. I sighed in relief.

I finally found the damn Science lab!

Without knocking, I opened the door and guess who I find in the damn classroom?

Caterpillar dude.

Caterpillar dude was playing with some stuff. All the seats in the classroom were taken except for that one seat that was in Britain's table.

Oh great. It just had to be beside him. Now he'll nag on my ass and butt in my serious business. Without any choice, I casually walked over to his table and started observing his physical appearance.

He seemed calm and smart and shit. It really bugged me. He was wearing the male uniform, google it, and it 'suprisingly' makes him look gay-er than he actually is.

After getting a good detailed look of the young British teenager, a shiny object that he was wearing for the moment took my attention. It's the bracelet that I forced him to wear. I silently chuckled to the old memories of how we met. Good times...

Britain was really concentrating on his business, he didn't even notice my presence. That brought a mischievous smirk upon my mocha colored face. Hehe...Time to bother the little caterpillar dude...

"I'M GONNAKILL YOU!" I randomly yelled out loud towards him which made him get a jump scare.

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with you!?" He got up from his seat. I just noticed that he was taller than me, crap.

"Woah, this sorta feels like déjà-vu or some shit..." I nonchalantly sat on the chair next to him. Since curiosity got into me, I snatched the stuff that he was using from him. Hn, looks like he was trying to resolve the same problem as me.

"You know. England? You got this all wrong, man." I stated which made him twitch his brows. Teehee that's funny shit...I should do that more...

"What do you mean wrong? Everything is perfect, so fuck off" Damn, is someone in their period or some'thang?

"Iggy, calm yo' brows ok? You weren't supposed to go straight to the medicine, It's common sense to start with the blood analysis first to determine the problem an' make an elixir to get us back to a' normal form. Plus, you were looking at the wrong spot. I'm guessin' that since we got younger, it would have sum'thang to do with our growth hormones, right?" I didn't notice at first but as I was saying that, I started playin' with my hair.

"..." heh. You thought I was a dumb bitch huh? I showed yo' ass!

"Then how about you help me figure this out... I mean... yous sure do know what you're supposed to be doing..." He scratched the back of his head embarrassingly.

"You's a bitch fo' not figurin this out yo'self and you's a bitch fo' askin' fo' my help" And with that I got to work with him.

As I started writing some notes, I couldn't help but get this feeling that I was being watched...Hn, maybe it's the fried chicken giving this feeling...yeah. I shrugged carelessly to the thought and resumed to my focus on resolving the problem.

Well, This is a scene I don't see everyday...for once, Angola was smart. And something else, she's pretty cute when she's not talking, insulting people or eating...

***describe her dimwit!****

EXTRA SCENE

"On the first day of Christmas, my dudes gave to me: *unwraps present* A McDonalds Trio! Awesome!"

"On the second day of Christmas, that wanker gave to me:*unwraps present* ...Tweezers and... a. sex dummie, with a note *reads*...bloody hell..."

"On the third day of Christmas, R-Russia gave to m-me:*Unwraps present* Some dumplings, a new wok! and... *unwraps another large box* PANDA! 3 *hugs*" A dark and uncomfortable atmosphere was felt in the room.

"On the fourth day of Christmas, ? the letters are unreadable...gave to me: Ah! Some money to pay for child support! MERCI! Some wine... And... a knocked a prostitute?! OHMONDIEU! this is the best Christmas ever!

"On the fifth day of Christmas, my sister gave to me: *Belarus suddenly jumps out of the box* AAAAAAAAHHHH! *kekkonkekkonkekkonkekkon*" ... He suddenly stops running because the first 'present' led him to a sunflower. ^J^ "I'm happier now..."

"On the sixth day of Christmas, America gave to me: Some premium maple syrup, and whats this? * a small box is violently shaking* Oh god, why me... "

"On the seventh day of Christmas my bruder gave to me: ... *silently walks away*"

"On the eight day of kurisumasu, Korea gave to me: Nani? He's suing me for stealing anime?!"

"On the ninth day of Christmas, Grandpa Rome gave to me: PASTA!"

"On the tenth day of christmas, brother Spain gave to me: ... churros... "*sighs in disappointment*

"On the eleventh day of christmas, Iggy gave to me:... HOW THE HELL DID HE GET THAT NECKLACE OFF?! DAMN!"

"On the twelfth day of christmas, Argentina gave to me:... *blushes* How the hell did he get that!?

* * *

*****Could you guess which one was who?*****

and also, do you know why the title is: THIS IS SPARTA!. props if you give the right answer, and a cookie!


End file.
